Thrian, Sister of Thorin Oakenshield
by LillianSwan
Summary: Thorin woke up instantly, as he heard a scream coming out of the chamber of his sister. He jumped out of bed and ran to her room as fast as he could. There laid his sister sleeping, crying and screaming. Abruptly he was at her side and shook her shoulders saying "Hey, wake up, wake up!" Suddenly her eyes popped open and she sat up with a scared expression on her face.
1. Prologue & The day of betrayal

Thrian, Sister of Thorin Oakenshield

Prologue

Thorin woke up instantly, as he heard a scream coming out of the chamber of his sister. He jumped out of bed and got to her room as fast as he could. There laid his sister sleeping, crying and screaming. Abruptly he was at her side and shook her shoulders saying "Hey, wake up, wake up!" Suddenly her eyes popped open and she sat up with a scared expression on her face.

As she saw Thorin sitting next to her, she hugged him in relief. He strokes her calmingly over her back and said "Shh, it's all right. It was just a dream!" She was still crying as her door opened again and someone asked "Is everything alright?"

Thor and Thrain stood in the doorway. Both had a worried expression on they're faces. As Thrian saw them, she got out of her brothers hug and ran to them. Thrain pulled her in a hug, as Thror asked his grandson "What happened?" Thorin answered "I don't really know. I was asleep as I heard her screaming." "It seems she had a nightmare again." Thror said him. Thorin nodded.

Thrain asked his young daughter "What have you dreamt, my dear?" She sniffed and said with a shaky voice "I dreamt that you all were murdered." Then Thrain answered "That is never going to happen, my dear. Of course we all will die one day, but in a natural way. You see, we Durin's are a strong family and we hold together."

Thrian began to smile. Her father always knew how to calm her. Then Thror said "We will never leave you, Thrian." She looked at him and asked "Never?" He nodded and said "Never!" She smiled a little but then her father said "It would be better if we all go to bed again. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Curiously Thrian asked "Why is it going to be a long day?" Thror answered "We are getting visitors. And I bet you want to be awake when they arrive." She nodded and got back to her bed. Thorin pulled her blanket back over her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Thrain and Thror did the same. Thror said to her "Sleep well, dear." She answered tired "You too."

Thror then closed the door. He and his son said "Goodnight.", to Thorin and went to they're rooms. Thorin did the same and on his way, one question laid on his mind. Why did his younger sister dream such things?

The day of betrayal

Thrian sat on her chair, reading a book her brother bought her for her birthday which was three months ago. She actually hadn't had the time to read it yet, because she had much to do. For example she had to train her skills with a sword or she had to help with the things all royalties do: Paperwork. She still remembers the day, when the elves came visiting Erebor, because on that night she had a nightmare that she shall never forget.

-Flashback-

"Thrian?" her brother called her. She answered "What? I'm busy right now!" She was braiding her hair again because today the elves of Mirkwood and their king Thranduil would visit them and everything had to be perfect. Thorin came in and asked "Shall I help you braiding your hair?" Thrian sighed and nodded. Then she let Thorin do the rest of her braids.

"You look beautiful sister!" he mentioned. Thrian blushed slightly. She wore her finest dress, which was midnight blue, just like her brothers tunic. She always hated dresses, because they didn't give her the free room she needed. Unlike her tunics she wears for hunting or when it was a normal day, a dress was tight around her middle and that was what she hates.

After a while, when he finished he hugged her from behind and she leaned in his hug. He whispered "Once you'll be a great queen." She smiled a little and replied "And you're going to be a great king." Thorin smiled and said to her "Come on, we should get going. Father and grandfather both don't like it to wait long; you know they have a short temper." Thrian laughed slightly and followed her brother to the main hall, where the others already were. The twins stood next to their father Thrain and waited.

It didn't take so long, when the elves arrived. They all were tall, had long hair so that no one could decide if they are men or women. But the one in the middle is their king. They stopped in front of us and Thror said "Welcome, King Thranduil, to our home, the Erebor." Thranduil nodded in appreciation and his eyes flowed over every family member of the Durin's. Suddenly Thror said "This is my family. This is my son, Thrain, his sons Thorin and Frerin and his daughter Thrian. The others you see here are some guards and our closest adviser Balin." Again Thranduil nodded and his eyes were on Thrian. She held up her straight face and looked Thranduil directly in the eyes. After a while he looked away.

Thror mentioned a dwarf to the front who had a box in his hands. He opened it in front of Thranduil who stared at the diamonds which were in the box with shock. He then looked up, his eyes wide, when he made eye contact with Thrian. Suddenly she felt a wave of pain corrupt her body and she fell to her knees, holding her head in pain.

Thorin caught her asking "Thrian? What's wrong?" She gasped in pain, as she couldn't hold it out any longer and her world got dark.

-Flashback end-

Suddenly, she heard many people run past her room and one of them opened her door and said "Come on, we're getting attacked!" She looked up in shock and saw Frerin. Thrian jumped up with nothing in her hand, except a bag, she always kept full, if something like this happened. She wrapped her belt around with her sword and daggers and took her coat. She called after Frerin "Where's Dis?" He called back "She is with Dwalin and Balin!"

All she did was run. She followed Frerin everywhere and helped where she could. In the entrance of Erebor, her twin brother and some guards stood with their weapons drawn. Thrian and Frerin joined. Suddenly the large gates of Erebor burst open and a dragon came in. The dwarves could do nothing against him. The dragon stomped on some as he got inside. Thrian screamed as she saw that the dragon stomped on Frerin.

When the dragon passed she abruptly ran to Frerin, tears streaming down her face. She tried to feel his pulse, but there was nothing. She cried. All she wanted was to die next to him. But then suddenly she was pulled up by someone and dragged outside. She tried to free herself out of the grip of the dwarf who dragged her out, but the dwarf was to strong. Soon she recognized Dwalin.

As she ran with him, she saw the elves on a hill. Thorin shouted to them "Help us!" But they didn't help. We ran until we all were about thousand miles from Erebor away. Till then it got nightfall and we built up our bivouac. When that was finished, Thrian sat on the ground crying. She had lost one of her family members. She felt two strong arms wrap around her. It was Thorin. He said "Shh…everything is going to be alright…" And after a while, she fell to sleep in his arms.


	2. The she-hobbit

**Thank's to everone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story. If you have problems understanding the language or something like that, please don't be so hard, English isn't my main language. Have fun! And I wish you a merry Christmas already!**

Thrian, Sister of Thorin Oakenshield

The she-burglar

That day was now almost 60 years ago. A lot had happened and all that what has happened made her stronger. She lost her grandfather and father. Now Thrian was counted to the harshest she-dwarf which made some dwarves shiver from fear in her surroundings. She also was head of the guard. She wielded a sword, a hammer and an axe, which made many dwarves envy her a bit for her courage to wield such great weapons.

A month ago she met with Gandalf the Grey in a tavern in Bree called 'The prancing pony'. There she was with her brother and Balin, discussing things about their journey to the lonely mountain. They wanted to reclaim their homeland, Erebor. They knew it wouldn't be without any dangers. And they had decided to pick only the ones who were close to the family line of Durin. She and Balin excluded Dain, because they didn't like him. He was her and Thorin's cousin from the Iron hills. He was the king of the Iron hills and was very selfish.

So now Thrian came back from a meeting there. Thorin wanted the dwarves of the Iron hills to help them when they reclaimed Erebor to rebuild its great halls. But they disagreed.

There was now just one little problem and that was finding the door of the hobbit-hole where the so called burglar lived. They just knew the hobbits name was Baggins. Nothing more. They were currently looking for a green door with a rune in ancient dwarfish which meant 'burglar'. They were just passing a hobbit-hole when they heard loud laughter coming from it. The pair looked at each other and she said "I think we found it." Thorin grinned and nodded. Then they went to the door and Thrian knocked three times loudly. Inside everything went silent. Shortly after that, the door opened.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place was easy to find. We lost our way, twice. If it wasn't for the mark on the door we would have never gotten here", Thorin said. The twins entered and both took of their coats. She leaned her axe, hammer and sword onto the wall where the other weapons were. Suddenly a hobbit appeared and started ranting about something that the door was painted a week ago. Thrian rolled her eyes and shook her head. A few dwarves chuckled. But as they turned around to take a look at their burglar their facial expressions went blank. There, in front of them, was a blond haired she-hobbit with grey eyes in an orange dress.

"I knew you spoke of a burglar but we didn't speak of a she-burglar. I do not approve any women on this quest from such low races and I think Thorin won't approve it either!" Thrian growled. She was angry. How did Gandalf even come to the idea to take another woman with them? But the worst was that the hobbit asked "But, if you don't appreciate me on this…journey, then why are you here? I mean, you are a woman just like me!" Abruptly Thrian glared at the hobbit. A few dwarves gasped at the manners of the Halfling. She growled lowly "Watch your tongue or you will no longer call it yours! I am Thrian Durin, soon to be queen of the Lonely Mountain!" The hobbit backed away. Gandalf said "Calm down, Thrian! May I introduce you to the leaders of our company? Thrian and Thorin Oakenshield. Thrian, Thorin, this is Kaira Baggins. Her father died two years ago. She now lives alone." Thrian looked at Gandalf and snapped "Do you think that is in my interest? She will not come with us!"

Then she took her coat and got back outside. She was frustrated. She didn't want the she-burglar on this quest. Everyone knew that 'fighting women' was a sensitive issue when it came to Thrian's point of view. Her mother was also a great warrior like Thrian was now, but she got killed by orcs when they had crossed the lands 60 years before. They had sent a few warriors to fight them and the rest stayed with the women and children. Thrian, her brother and her mother went to fight against the orcs with Dwalin, Balin and some others, but only she, Dwalin, Thorin and Balin returned. The orcs were far more than they were. It was a shocking message for Dis, her little sister, but now everyone is over it.

Thrian walked a little away from Bag-End and sat down against a tree. She wasn't happy at all that Gandalf had chosen a female hobbit, a hobbit from all races he could have chosen, to be their burglar. She hoped Thorin would disapprove her being on this quest. He also knew what 'fighting women' mean to Thrian, for the shock of her mother's dead had sat deep in her. No one came to look for her and she was grateful that no one came. She needed her time to calm down when she was frustrated.

Almost an hour later she got up and went back to the others. The meeting has ended and they all were sitting together in the living room. Then they began to sing:

_Far over the misty mountains cold._

_Too dungeons deep and caverns old._

She joined in with her tenor voice.

_We must away 'ere break of day,_

_To find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the hight,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fore was red its flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

After that song everyone laid down to sleep and Thrian soon fell asleep in a comfortable armchair.


End file.
